After a collision or other substantial force has been exerted on a vehicle, the vehicle's occupants often need to exit quickly from the vehicle, but the occupants may not be able to locate an egress structure such as a door or a window without some difficulty, particularly in night time conditions or generally because of a loss of power to the vehicle causing interior lighting to be nonfunctional.
What is needed is an apparatus that makes an egress, such as an escape hatch, a window, or a door, and especially release mechanisms (handles or latches) for such means of escape from the vehicle visible even in the dark so that they are more easily located and used.